ShangriLa
by Eri Nightwind
Summary: It's been ten years since the war with Marimeya ended. Trowa has finally found a small bit of peace, with Quatre by his side.


Notes: It takes place about ten years after Endless Waltz, so the time line doesn't apply. Hahaha!  
  
Warnings: Quatre licks Trowa's ear. Oh, and Trowa gives Quatre a kiss on the forehead. Big whoop.  
  
Spoilers: Nah. Shangri-La Shan-gri-La: An imaginary, remote paradise on earth; utopia. [After 'Shangri-La', the imaginary land in the novel Lost Horizon by James Hilton (1900-1954)]  
  
-The American Heritage Dictionary The pen scritched on the smooth surface of the paper for a moment, ink trailing out of it in random doodles. Green eyes glowed faintly with concentration. Trowa, you see, was trying to write a letter. He was not used to writing 'letters'. Invoices, sure. Memos? No problem at all. He'd even managed a friendly note or two, but a letter... That was unknown territory. He sighed, making a few more random stick figures, then wrote the first line.  
  
Dear Catty,  
  
Hm. Not a bad start... Trowa murmured to himself. Nice... polite... But what to include...?  
  
"What's nice and polite and why should it be included?" A soft voice whispered into his ear, closely followed by a warm, wet tongue.  
  
Trowa felt himself flush slightly and smirked. I'm definitely not including that in here... Not that Catherine would mind, but Quatre might have a coronary if he ever found out.  
  
"I'm writing that letter to Catty, like you wanted me to." Trowa said, poking the note-pad with his pen. "I'm not sure exactly what to write though... I'm more used to talking to her on the phone..."  
  
"Why don't you just write it as if you were telling her things on the phone?" Quatre suggested, still licking Trowa's ear idly. He really has no idea how distracting that is..... Trowa thought for a moment, then scribbled a few lines on the paper.  
  
Quatre's been bothering me to write to you, 'just so you don't worry about me'. I tried to explain to him that you understood everything perfectly, but he wouldn't listen. It's probably part of his 'make Trowa sociable' campaign.  
  
Quatre read the letters' latest addition quickly and squealed, stopping his licking. "Trowa! I'm not that bad..." he pouted.  
  
"Of course you're not, Quatre, of course you're not." Trowa said, his smirk widening.  
  
Quatre laughed faintly. "Ok, maybe I am, but it's good for you."  
  
Trowa groaned. "I talk to her on the phone, remember?"  
  
"Sure, every six months or so."  
  
"True..." Trowa thought for a moment, trying to see a way out of this. He couldn't find one. "Oh alright..."  
  
He could literally feel Quatre's bright smile. "Good. Now I'm gonna go check on Heero and Wufei, make sure they've moved in alright." The blue- eyed socialite gave the top of Trowa's head a quick kiss and walked off. Trowa watched him leave with the faint half-smile on his face that Duo had named "The Quatre Smile". The things I do... He thought to himself, turning back to his letter. He found that while his mood was slightly better, the urge to write had not fallen upon him. I could tell her about Heero and Wufei moving in, I suppose...  
  
Heero and Wufei moved in just the other day. By Quatre's request, of course, although I don't think they mind. Despite the fact that it's been ten years, we all get lonely without the rest of the pilots around, sometimes. Heero especially, since we all sort of taught him what being human meant.  
  
Trowa stopped and smiled slightly. It really was a good feeling to have his former comrades around again. Made him feel like he had a real family, not just Catherine and Quatre.  
  
The phone rang suddenly, yanking Trowa out of his small piece of happiness abruptly. He picked it up annoyedly. "Yes?"  
  
"Trowa? That you?" Duos' voice asked.  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Nice to see you're still alive. Heero got there yet?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Trowa responded, leaning back in his chair and tapping his pen on the table-top.  
  
"Your verbal skills are amazing Trowa." Duo grumbled. "Mind getting Heero on the phone?"  
  
"Sure." Trowa got up and walked over to the door, poking his head into the hallway. "Heero! Duo wants to talk to you!" He brought the phone back to his ear. "He?ll be right down in a minute. He and Wufei are still getting things arranged."  
  
"Oh, that's right.... They finally came to their senses and got it together. Cool." Duo might be almost-thirty now, but he still talks like a teenager... Trowa thought to himself.  
  
"Mmhmm." Trowa responded, just to annoy Duo, watching Heero walk down the stairs.  
  
"Bah, I say." Duo muttered. "I'm not gonna play into your odd sense of humor, Trowa."  
  
Trowa just laughed and passed the phone to Heero.  
  
"Yes.... I see... Yes...." Heero nodded faintly every so often. "I told you she would..."  
  
Trowa guessed that it would be a while so he went back to his letter.  
  
Duo called. Wants to tell Heero something. I'm not sure what it's about, although I'm probably going to find out, whether or not I want to know.  
  
Trowa stopped and looked up at the door as he heard Heero choke, then drop the phone. There was a brief scraping sound, probably Heero picking the phone up, then the brown haired man appeared at the door way, slightly pale and dazed looking.  
  
"Heero? You ok?" Trowa's mind was starting to click away, figuring out the possible things that could have gone so wrong as to get such a strong a reaction out of Heero.  
  
Heero just blinked and walked over to the phone cradle. As he came closer Trowa could hear Duo's voice, even from a few feet away. "Heero? Are you there? Heeeeeeroooo?!" Heero dropped the phone back into the cradle, turned, and walked back out of the room. His footsteps could be heard faintly clunking up the stairs.  
  
It wasn't long before the phone rang again. Trowa picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he asked warily.  
  
"Did-he-tell-you-is-he-still-there-is-he-conscious?" Duo's strangely excited voice spewed out of the earpiece. Trowa mentally groaned to himself. I'm never gonna get this letter finished...  
  
"Tell me what? And why would he not be conscious?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hilde's pregnant with twins!" Duo shrieked.  
  
"Oh." Well that explains the reaction. And why Duo thought Heero would faint.  
  
"Aren't you excited?" Duo asked.  
  
"Are you sure the world is ready for two more like you?"  
  
"Of course it is!" Duo said confidently. Oblivious as ever....  
  
"Sure it is, Duo. Mind telling me why you were so calm when you were talking to me? And why you didn?t tell me before?"  
  
"'Cause I didn't want Heero to be forwarned." Duo cackled.  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"Any way, I want you all to be there, ok? Y'know, when they're born."  
  
"Alright. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't forget to tell Heero that he promised to be my kids' godfather. And tell him that I want to include Wufei too."  
  
Trowa winced. I pity them, I really do. "You're double-evil."  
  
Duo just laughed. "If you say so, Trowa. Tell the others for me? Hilde wants me to go with her to her first lama-something class."  
  
He would call it a 'lama-something' class... "Ok Duo. I'll tell them. Does Relena already know?"  
  
"Yeah. I told her first. She's the one who suggested that I shock Heero with it."  
  
Geeze. "Alright then. Good luck."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Never mind Duo. Bye." Trowa hung up the phone and started making his way to the stairs to tell Wufei and Quatre. He was startled by a sudden shout of surprise and a small thump. Better make that just Quatre...   
  
  
  
Trowa stretched slightly, then glanced down at his half-finished letter. He'd just gotten done with telling Catty about The News. Now he was, yet again, at a loss for what to write. Quatre was still chattering away on the phone with Relena. Heero and Wufei hadn't come out of their room since finding out The News. There was nothing to distract him, now that he wanted to be distracted. How unfortunate.  
  
I guess I should just leave it at that, then. It seems long enough.... He eyed the letter, then nodded. "Yeah. That should be fine... I'll just add one more bit to it..."  
  
That's most of my current life for now, Catty. You already know everything else. Quatre and I are still thinking about adopting, but nothing is definite yet. I hope you're doing well."  
  
Trowa stopped for a moment, debating whether or not to include the last bit or not. It was something that he even had trouble telling Quatre, sometimes...  
  
I know I don't say it that often. Actually, I've never said it to you, but I love you. Even though we only talk every six months or so, you're still important to me. Thanks for being my sister.  
  
Trowa laughed to himself. "I'm getting soft in my old age..." he said, signing the letter, the folding it neatly and slipping it into an envelope.  
  
"Old indeed, Trowa." Quatre said from the doorway. "You're only twenty- seven."  
  
"Considering my former occupation, I'm old." Trowa replied, placing the envelope on the side table and standing up.  
  
Quatre nodded slightly, his normally bright eyes dark. "That's true..." He trailed off. They both knew that they were lucky. They didn't have to talk about it.  
  
"I told Catty that we're still planning on adopting sometime. I figured it was something she would like to know." Trowa said, walking over to Quatre and wrapping his arms around him, out of habit more than anything else, and tucking the blonde's head under his chin."  
  
"Hm. Yeah. She'll be excited, when it finally happens." Quatre replied, sliding his arms around Trowa's waist, his voice slightly sleepy. Trowa glanced at the clock in the hall way. Ten sixteen.  
  
"When did you get up this morning?" He asked, nudging Quatre gently.  
  
"Um... four thirty I think...."  
  
"Good grief..."  
  
"Sorry. I had that early meeting for the new investment deal, remember?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. Ok, you're forgiven then."  
  
Quatre laughed slightly, snuggling against Trowa a bit more, his eyelids drooping. Trowa chuckled softly and scooped Quatre up in his arms gently, then began walking up the stairs.  
  
"You're such a romantic, you know that?" Quatre said, giving Trowa's neck a soft kiss, then laying his head on Trowa's shoulder, falling into a light doze. Trowa smiled but said nothing, enjoying the feel of Quatre in his arms. He turned as he reached their bedroom door and nudged it open with his back so as to not disturb Quatre, then slid the smaller man into bed, tugging Quatre's t-shirt off, then his pants and socks. Quatre dozed through all of it, smiling faintly. Trowa stripped out of his own shirt and pants, then slipped in next to him, sliding his arms around Quatre's waist and pulling him closer.  
  
"My big teddy bear..." Trowa murmured.  
  
"Always and forever." Quatre murmured back.  
  
"Despite the fact that the world's gonna end." Trowa said.  
  
"Oh...?"  
  
"Duo's twins, remember?"  
  
Quatre laughed tiredly. "Yeah..."  
  
Trowa gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, then closed his eyes. "Sleep?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Fin.   
  
  
  
Eghad that was sweet. And romantic. And... so... so... right, damn it. Hee. I love it.  
  
Any way... I might add a second part to this, I might not. I dunno. It's been a while since I've written anything. I really long while, so yeah, I think you get the idea.  
  
Questions? Comments? Always welcome. Flames will either be deleted or used to embarrass you. Whichever one happens is completely up to you, depending on what you write in the flame.  
  
-Eri Nightwind 


End file.
